Endless Love
by Lila3
Summary: Buffy est saoule dans un bar et debale sa vie sentimentale mais quelqu'un entend tout.


Titre: Endless Love   
Auteur: Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse: maulinoemie@hotmail.com   
Note de l'auteur: Je ne sais pas dans quelles saisons se passent cette fanfic, je dirais juste que tout est melange, certains episodes de la saison 4 vienne juste de se passer mais la mere de Buffy est morte depuis deux ans... enfin bref c'est un peu le bazard! Pour les gros mots en general je n'aime pas en employer mais bon la les circonstances les demandaient. N-12.   
Resume: Buffy est saoule dans un bar et debale sa vie sentimentale mais quelqu'un entend tout.   
Droits divers: Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ansi que la chaine qui detient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   


Buffy marchait en silence dans le cimetiere, touchant du bout des doigts le haut des tombes. Elle savait qu'elle avait ete froide avec les gens qui l'entouraient recemment, surtout avec Riley. Apres le retour de Faith et ses consequences, l'echange de leurs corps... Elle avait besoins de temps toute seule. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir? Elle avait ressemble a Buffy, parler comme Buffy, bon sang c'etait son corps, mais ce n'etait pas son ame. Son esprit n'arretait pas de revenir a une simple pensee, Angel aurait su. Il l'aurait regarde une seule fois dans les yeux et il aurait su que ce n'etait pas Buffy qui le regardait. Elle savait que si elle aurait ete le voir dans le corps de Faith, le regardant dans les yeux comme ils le faisaient avant, et il l'aurait reconnu. Le sentiment qu'ils avaient a chaque fois qu'ils etaient ensemble etait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas se tromper. Elle savait, au plus profond de son coeur, qu'Angel aurait reconnu son ame.   
Buffy continuait son petit tour dans le cimetiere, apparemment oubliant le fait qu'elle etait suivit. La simple pensee qu'une totale etrangere avait reconnu le fait qu'elle n'etait pas elle meme, la blessait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.Elle se posa assez longtemps pour laisser tomber le pieu qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans le coeur d'un vampire qui avait voulu la dechiqueter. 

"Riley, re-dit moi encore pourquoi on est en train de suivre ta petite amie," demande Forrest a Riley. Ce n'etait pas un secret qu'il n'adorait pas la tueuse de vampire, et le fait que lui, Riley, et Graham la suivaient ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.   
"Je te l'ai deja dit", commenca Riley, "elle est bizarre depuis cette histoire avec Faith. Je veux juste faire attention a elle"   
"Sans te vexer," le coupa Graham,"mais meme si elle est 'off' elle peut faire attention a elle sans toi."   
"Elle est tres tracassee depuis toute cette histoire,"expliqua Riley, "Elle a tout pour l'etre il faut dire." Il leva sa main pour avoir le silence, remarquant que Buffy s'etait arretee juste devant une tombe. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe,carressant le nom grave dans la pierre. Les trois soldats regarda en silence.La tueuse sortit une rose rouge de son manteau et la posa dans l'herbe. 

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire merci," chuchota Buffy a la tombe de Jenny. "Pour avoir essayer, enfin d'avoir trouver une cure. Je suis desolee de ne pas avoir pu te proteger."   
Elle se releva, et continua son tour dans le cimetiere. Elle releva la tete quand elle se trouva devant la mansion de Crawford Street, une inexplicable force l'avait entrainer ici. Elle avait l'impression d'etre plus pres de lui ici, la ou il avait vecu. Buffy ferma les yeux, avalant les emotions qui boullonnaient en elle.   
"Tu me manques tellement,"dit-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. "J'ai besoins de toi. Reviens pres de moi s'il te plait."   
Elle essuya la larme de sa joue, puis se tourna et partit en direction du campus. 

Le vent avait porte les mots de Buffy aux personnes qui la suivait, les laissant se demander a qui elle pouvait bien parler. Graham et Forrest se tournerent vers Riley pour des reponses, mais il n'en avait aucune. Ils se regarderent puis prirent la direction de leur maison aussi. 

Angel se releva dans son lit, son nom sur les levres. Il l'avait entendu si clairement. Il sentait une douleur inexplicable dans son coeur. Quelque chose lui etait arrive recemment, il le ressentait, elle lui demandait de venir. Il regarda le telephone a cote de lui, approchant sa main pour l'appeler. Une pensee l'effleura, lui dira-t'elle ce qui se passe? Il ne pensait pas. Il y avait qu'une seule option. Elle avait besoins de lui tout de suite, c'etait tout ce qui etait importait. Il prit ses clees de voiture, prenant le premier pas de sa journee en direction de Sunnydale. 

Buffy etait couchee sur son lit, regardant sa bague Claddagh qu'elle tenait dans la main. Une musique sortait doucement de la radio, la bercant par ses mots d'amour et de douleur. Exactement ce qu'elle ressentait a ce moment. Willow avait essaye de lui parler, lui dire que Riley n'avait pas pu savoir que ce n'etait pas elle. Buffy lui avait donne raison, disant la seule chose qui lui etait venue a l'esprit. "Comment aurait-il pu savoir? Ce n'est pas Angel."   
Un coup sur sa porte, sortit Buffy de sa reverie. Elle dit a la personne d'entree, ne lachant pas des yeux la bague d'argent. Riley la regardait du couloir. Roulee en boule sur son lit, elle regardait un truc dans sa main, meme pas sa presence la sortait de sa trance.   
"On peut parler?" demande t-il, s'asseyant a cote d'elle. Elle se redressa, s'appuyant au mur."C'est quoi ca?"   
"Les gens l'echangeaient en signe de devotion," elle expliqua. "C'est ma bague Claddagh. Les main represente l'amitier, la couronne represente la loyaute, et le coeur," sa voix se brisa aux deux derniers mots. Elle ferma les yeux, elle pouvait encore entendre la voix d'Angel lui repeter ces mots familiers. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que des souvenirs remontaient.   
Buffy prit une grande bouffee, puis essuya ses larmes. Cette petite chose en argent ne l'aidait vraiment pas a rendre les choses plus facile. Elle ressentait encore cette peine apres cette merveilleuse nuit dans les bras d'Angel.   
"Tu la portes le coeur pointant vers toi," murmure-t'elle glissant la bague le long de son doigt sur sa main gauche. "Cela veut dire qu'on appartient a quelqu'un."   
Riley se demandait si elle pensait a lui en disant ca. Est-ce-qu'elle lui appartenait? Dans ses yeux, c'etait evident qu'elle pensait a la personne qui lui avait offert cette bague. Elle l'enleva de son doigt et la remit dans sa boite a bijoux.   
"Buffy, je," il commenca. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.   
"Tu n'as pas a t'expliquer. Je veux dire t'es comme les autres. Hey, c'est une personne que je n'avais jamais rencontre qui a ete la seule a se douter que ce n'etait pas moi."   
"J'aurai du savoir,"il repetait les meme mots qu'il lui avait dit avant.   
"Comment aurais-tu pu? Tu n'est pas," elle s'arreta. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ca, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente encore plus mal. "J'ai juste besoins de temps seule," elle commenca. "Loin de toi. J'ai juste besoins de reflechir a tout."   
"Combien de temps?"   
"Je ne sais pas. J'ai essaye de te le dire depuis le debut,"elle respira. "Ca ne marchera pas entre nous. Ne dis rien," elle le coupa. "Rien de ce que tu diras ne reussiras a me convaincre. Je veux etre seule pour l'instant." Buffy se detourna, se mettant en boule, posant sa tete contre l'oreiller. Riley se mit debout au bout du lit et sortit doucement de la piece. 

Willow lanca un regard a sa meilleure amie. Elles patrouillaient ensemble dans le campus. Buffy lui avait dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Riley plus dutot dans la journee, ca ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux. Elle savait que ces problemes etaient surtout du a l'histoire avec Faith. Elle n'aurait pas du pousser, elle devait juste l'aider et la conforter en tant qu'amis maintenant.   
"Tu veux en parler?"   
"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer," repondit Buffy. "Je ne devrais pas etre enervee a cause de lui, je sais. C'etait mon corps, mais une partie de moi se sent encore trahit. Tu sais?"   
"Je sais," Willow repondit en hochant de la tete.   
"Ouais, ce qui s'est passe avec Baruca," repondit Buffy.   
"Ouais," La voix de Willow etait faible. "Fait le coup de l'espace et du temps pour un moment et puis ca ira mieux."   
"Non ca ne fera rien."   
"Huh?" Willow n'etait pas sur de ce que Buffy venait de dire.   
"Le temps et l'espace ne fera rien," la voix de le tueuse etait dure, "Peut importe combien de temps s'ecoule, je n'oublierai jamais. Je ne pense pas que je le veux. Je sais que je ne le veux pas."   
Willow s'arreta de marcher, se retournant pour voir Buffy de face. "On parle de qui?"   
"Tu demandes?"   
"Je supposes que non... Angel. Tu sais Buffy, ca ne sert a rien de te renfermer sur toi. Je sais tu aimes encore Angel, tu auras toujours des sentiments tres fort pour lui mais il faut que tu te ressaises, tu ne vas pas passer toute ta vie a te morfondre. Angel t'a laisse pour que tu es une vie normale pas pour que tu passes ton temps a te rememorer le passe." Buffy la coupa visiblement choquer par la fermeter de Willow. "Je n'aurai jamais une vie normale je suis la tueuse et en plus je vis sur la bouche de l'enfer!"   
"C'est vrai je te l'accorde mais meme sans ca. Angel vivait dans ton ombre, c'est un grand guerrier comme toi, il a besoins de pouvoir vivre et de faire son devoir, aider des gens, se racheter et peut-etre un jour redevenir humain si il reussit a avoir le pardon. Bref, il avance et toi aussi tu devrais en faire autant. Fait le deuil de cette relation meme si c'est dure. Il faut que tu le fasses."   
"Tu as raison, je ne vais pas rester la a me morfondre, je dois aller de l'avant. Je dois oublier, je dois..." Buffy etait essouflee.   
"Whou! Du calme," s'eclama Willow en riant.   
"J'y vais."   
"Tu vas ou?" Willow se demandait deja si elle avait eu raison de lui dire tout ca.   
"Je rentrerais tard," Buffy souriait et ca faisait longtemps que Willow ne l'avait pas vu comme ca. Mais elle s'inquietait un peu pour son amie, que comptait faire Buffy? Buffy prit son amie et la serra etroitement dans ses bras.   
Elles echangerent un long sourire. Mais ce n'etait qu'illusion toutes deux savaient que rien ne changerait, Angel etait en elle et rien ne changerait ca, jamais. Buffy s'en va en courrant. Willow reste tout sourire un moment mais son sourire devient bientot une grimace.   
"Elle a besoins de lui... Rien ni personne ne changera ca. Mais peut-etre que l'espoir fait vivre finalement..." 

Angel etait devant la chambre de Buffy. Il avait passe tant de nuits devant cette fenetre a la regarder dormir. Mais cette nuit, elle n'etait pas la. Les lumieres etaient eteintes et une pancarte "A vendre" tapait le mur dans le vent, la pelouse et le jardin etaient reouverts de feuilles mortes. Angel frisonna. "Tant de choses on change..." Il avait apprit la mort de la mere de Buffy l'annee derniere mais il n'etait pas venu la voir, il avait peur que la pitier et surtout son amour pour elle, le pousse a faire des choses qui les auraient blesser encore plus. Il preferait sans doute reste sur des souvenirs. Mais ce matin en se reveillant il avait sentit qu'elle avait besoins de lui et qu'il devait l'aider. Le soleil allait se lever.... Mais maintenant ca n'avait plus d'importance. Il etait humain. Angel etait humain. Le pacte avait marcher et il etait devenu "Shanshu", humain, vivant. Mais il avait garde ses pouvoirs de vampire. Il aidait les gens, c'etait son devoir et ca le serra toujours, encore que desormais le temps lui etait compte.   
Il n'avait nul part ou dormir et il etait fatigue par le voyage. "Je vais aller chez moi..." Cela lui faisait bizarre de dire ca maintenant qu'il vivait a Los Angeles. 

Buffy entra dans la vieille bicoque de Crawford Street, si elle voulait aller de l'avant, elle devait avant tout dire aurevoir a Angel. Elle savait au fond d'elle que c'est ces souvenirs qui l'empechait de penser a autre chose, de sortir avec d'autres personnes. Elle se dirigea dans l'ancienne chambre d'Angel, la, elle sortit de dessous du lit un carton puis elle se dirigea vers le salon et alluma un feu. 

Angel marchait a grand pas. Il se trouvait dans le petit jardin. "Ca fait bizarre de revoir cet endroit". Tout d'un coup une etrange sensation lui prit au ventre, remontant vers le coeur. Buffy etait la, il la sentait. Une joie inexplicable le fit sourire. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il decida juste de l'observer. Elle lui avait tellement manque. 

Buffy ouvrit le carton. Une vague de souvenir lui donna mal au ventre puis remonta jusqu'a son coeur, c'est comme si elle le sentait. "Calme ta joie Buffy! C'est juste a cause de ce carton et de cet endroit qui te rappelle Angel." Elle sortit en premier une veste en cuir, celle qu'Angel lui avait donne... Ca lui rappelait tant de souvenir! Elle en sortit aussi M. Toto, sa croix qu'il lui avait donne, des photos qu'il avait prise d'elle et une seule de lui, "il detestait les photos," l'eppee d'Acathla, la fleche de Faith empoisonne, un livre de poeme qu'il lui avait offert, un morceau du juge, "Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai garde ca?". Elle souriait presque de revoir toutes ces choses. Puis elle sortit sa Claddagh de sa poche. "Je l'aime encore, comment l'oublier ?" 

Angel la regardait, attendrit. "Pourquoi a-t'elle garde tout ces truc?" Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux un melange d'amour et de tristesse. Etait-ce le hazard qui les avait reunit ensemble aujourd'hui dans cet meme endroit? 

A ce moment un type arriva dans la piece, grand, baraque, cheveux chatain clair, yeux verts. Il se pencha vers elle et lui parla. Buffy le regardait, visiblement sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis elle se jetta dans ses bras, le suppliant. La jalousie envahit Angel. "Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait besoins de moi! Qu'est-ce-que je m'imaginait? Elle a donne rendez-vous a ce type ici! Je ferais mieux de partir!" Angel la regarda une derniere fois puis il s'en alla. 

Buffy sentait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Elle avait l'impression qu'Angel etait dans la piece. Avait-elle reve? Etait-ce son imagination? Soudain Riley entra dans la piece.   
"Riley?   
-Buffy. Je savais que tu serais la.   
-Comment? Je ne t'ai jamais parle de cet endroit...   
-Je l'ai decouvert en te suivant.   
-En me suivant?   
-Buffy, je ne veux pas parler de ca. Je suis venu te dire adieu."   
Buffy ne comprenait plus. Elle fronca les sourcils. Adieu?   
"Je m'en vais. Je quitte Sunnydale. On nous a rappeler Graham, moi et Forrest ainsi que le reste du groupe de l'initiative partons de Sunnydale, on va s'installer autre part, au Texas je crois."   
Buffy se jetta dans les bras de Riley.   
"Ne pars pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ici!!!   
-Buffy tu t'en fous de moi, tout ce que tu veux c'est ne perdre personne! Tu ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre parte de ta vie"   
Buffy le lacha, realisant qu'il avait raison.   
"Je pars dans deux heures, si tu veux me trouver, je prend un helicoptere dans le parc." Il la regarde, l'embrasse. Buffy ne repond pas a son baiser. Il part. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle regarde sa Claddagh et la passe a son doigt. "Non c'est vrai je m'en fiche que tu partes, je veux juste, je veux juste... Angel. Je vais le rejoindre, le retrouver, si il ne vient pas a moi, moi j'irais a lui.." 

Buffy marchait dans les rues ensolleillees de Los Angeles. Elle aimait cette ville, elle y avait vecu longtemps et elle la connaisait bien. Pourtant cette ville appartenait pour elle a une autre vie, eloignee de ce qu'elle vivait a present. Soudain elle vit deux personnes qui ne lui etaient pas inconnu. Ils buvaient un verre, en souriant et rigolant. Elle, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, grande et mince, bref parfaite, habillee a la derniere mode. Lui, un grand brun, au physique athletique et baraque. Cordelia et Angel. Buffy les fixa un moment, elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il s'etait mit avec Cordelia, Miss je-suis-le-centre-de-l'univers! Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle qui voulait le recupere c'etait rate! Elles le regarda un moment, ils etaient si parfaits ensemble. Elle les regardait comme si ils etaient les seuls gens au mode, c'etait comme si le temps s'etait arretee, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, le soleil lui tapait dans les yeux, lui faisant tourne la tete, son coeur battait si fort qu'elle aurait cru qu'il allait explose.   
"Mademoiselle? Vous allez bien?" un homme la regardait, Buffy le regarda a son tour, sans comprendre puis elle courrut le plus vite qu'elle put avant de s'evanouir dans une rue deserte. 

Angel et Cordelia riaient.   
"Je n'arrive pas a croire que je me marie et surtout pas avec Doyle! s'exclama Cordelia.   
-C'est genail qu'il soit revenu, les Power To Be on fait un truc bien.   
-Je suis si heureuse Angel!   
-Je suis heureux pour toi...   
-Et toi avec la jolie petite tueuse ca avance?"   
Le sourire d'Angel s'effaca.   
"Bah quoi? Tu es bien aller la voir a Sunnydale?   
-Ouais...   
-Et alors?   
-Elle n'a pas su que j'etais la mais je l'ai vu moi.   
-QUOI? T'as fait comme la derniere fois?! Mais t'es stupide! Comment veux-tu qu'elle te dise ce qu'elle a si tu ne te montres pas! Elle n'est pas telepathe!!!   
-Ce n'est pas ca, je l'ai vu avec un type et ca avait l'air tres... serieux entre eux."   
Cordelia regarda Angel, elle savait que Buffy l'aimait. Elle telephonait a Cordelia toutes les semaines pour savoir si Angel allait bien. Puis apres elle pleurait pendant une demi-heure. Buffy aimait Angel, elle en etait convaincue.   
"Angel tu aurais du lui parler. Ton probleme c'est que tu te fis aux apparences....   
-Je sais mais ca m'a fait tellement mal de la voir avec ce type. Elle ne m'aime plus, Cordy.   
-Fais comme tu veux apres tout."   
A ce moment, Doyle arriva. Le visage de Cordelia s'illumina.   
"Alors quoi de neuf?   
-Angel a encore laisse filler Buffy!   
-Quoi?! Tu es vraiment desesperant comme type!   
-Occupez-vous de vos affaires...   
-Doyle, au fait, je suis allee m'acheter ma robe avec Angel! Elle va trop te plaire! Elle est vachement belle! Dis-lui Angel comment elle est belle!   
-Elle est tres belle.   
-Je suis pressee de te voir dedans alors..."   
Doyle et Cordelia s'embrasserent. Angel regarda par terre.   
"Angel, ce soir on va feter mon dernier jour de celibataire au pub, ok?   
-Doyle, je ne veux pas aller dans un pub. Je n'ai pas bu depuis mon arrive ici.   
-Justement! Allez.... je t'en prie!!!!   
-Ok.   
-Genial!"   
Cordelia regarda son futur mari en souriant puis Angel.   
"Allez ca va etre chouette! Et puis qui sait tu vas peut-etre rencontrer la femme de ta vie!   
-Ca m'etonnerais." 

Buffy ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le soleil commencait a perdre de son eclat. "Il doit etre 4 heures." Elle etait pres d'une poubelle. "J'ai du m'evanouir..." Elle se leva avec difficulte. Buffy regarda autour d'elle. "Un bar! Juste ce qu'il me faut pour finir cette journee en beaute!" 

Le bar etait presque vide quand Angel et Doyle arriverent dans le bar, il y avait seulement trois personnes. Le barman, un homme d'une quarantaine d'annee, parlait a une femme au fond du bar. Il remarqua tout de suite Doyle et se precipita pour le saluer, s'excusant au pres de son amie.   
"Doyle! Comment vas-tu? Ca faisait longtemps!" demanda-t'il joyeusement.   
"Je vais tres bien. Toi?" repondit Doyle, tout en lui serrant la main.   
"Je vais bien," assura le barman   
"T'as un nouveau client?"demanda Doyle.   
Le barman hocha de la tete et regarda en direction de la jeune femme. Elle etait blonde, tres mince, ses habits etaient choisis avec gout mais etaient froisses et de travers, elle avait l'air vraiment, vraiment, vraiment tres saoule. Elle etait assise au bout de sa chaise, a moitier couche sur sa table.   
"Elle est arrivee sur les coup de quatre heures. Elle a de l'argents gros comme elle et me demande toujours plus a boire. Le seul probleme, c'est que je dois l'ecouter.   
-C'est pas grave, Tony. Maintenant c'est moi que tu vas devoir ecoute."   
Tony rala et leur ammena deux bouteilles de biere, ils s'installerent au bar. La fille a la table regarda la bouteille avec interet avant de la jeter derriere son epaule avec une force incroyable. Le barman lui apporta vite une autre bouteille. Angel se racla la gorge, ses souvenirs des bars n'etaient pas tres bon. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le bar sauf la fille qui buvait goulument sa bouteille.   
"Tony, ca c'est mon employer et mon ami Angel; Angel, ca c'est mon barman favorit Tony." Angel et Tony se serrerent la main.   
"Whou! T'as la main froide! Tu veux que je mette le chauffage?" Commenta Tony.   
Angel malgre etre redevenu humain avait toujours les mains glacials.   
"Non merci, c'est gentil," repondit Angel avant de commencer sa propre bouteille.   
Il etait la pour boire un peu, alors... On entendit alors une autre bouteille se briser, Tony se releva immediatement.   
"Pourquoi t'es aussi presse, Tony? Cette fille ne peut pas attendre?   
-Normalement je m'en ficherais pas mal, mais tout a l'heure elle est devenue carrement violente. Elle est hyper forte, je ne peux pas l'arreter, tu sais."   
Tony prit une autre bouteille et l'apporta a la fille avant de retourner vers Angel et Doyle.   
"C'est quoi son probleme?" Demanda Angel, prenant un air desinterresse. Loin de la. La fille ressemblait a une ame perdue, mais les Power To Be n'avait rien dit. Elle ressemblait aussi a une certaine tueuse qu'il connaisait, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne serais jamais la, saoule, parcequ'elle n'etait pas stupide. Elle devait a ce moment etre au chaud avec son petit-ami. Tony soupira avant de repondre a sa question.   
"Ch'ai pas. Mauvaise separation, je crois." Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la fille jeta une nouvelle bouteille par terre. "J'arrive! Je vais devoir rester un moment la-bas. Desole les gas," dit Tony avant de partir.   
Angel, avec ses anciens sens de vampires, se concentra sur ce que disait la fille.   
"Idiot. Premierement il dit qu'il me veut, apres il devient violent, tue la petite-amie du libraire, et APRES... il revient! Ce con il reprend controle de lui alors que j'allais lui couper la tete et en faire du sausisson!!!"   
Angel etait choque. Cette fille etait tres similaire a une certaine blonde qu'il frequentait.   
"Alors je m'enfuis, mais apres je revient a la maison, prete a refaire ma vie ET CET ABRUTI DE LA VIE REVIENT DE L'ENFER ET LA GALERE RECOMMENCE!" Les deux autres personnes qui etaient a une table, se leverent et partir du bar laissant cette pauv' fille hurlee. Tony essaye de la raissonner.   
"Qui etait ce garcon?" demande t'il. La fille ne relaxe pas. Elle devient encore plus en colere, si c'est possible.   
"C'ETAIT UN ABRUTI DE BRISEUR DE COEUR! CE CONNARD ME DIT Q'IL NE VEUT PAS ETRE AVEC MOI!!" sa voix se brisa et pour la vingtieme elle lui montra sa cicatrice.   
"Il a ete blesse a l'epaule avec une fleche empoisonne par ma soeur. Je sais pas pourquoi elle avait decide qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Quelle conne! En plus j'ai toujours ete sympa avec elle. Faith, il l'appelait. Elle avait pourtant la foi en rien (note de l'auteur: faith=foi). Elle ne savait jamais avec qui elle allait faire mumuse. Alors apres, il etait sur le point de mourrir, alors j'ai tue Faith et apres je suis allee le voir. Et je lui ai dit de me mordre et je suis presque morte... encore une fois." Tony fronca les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu une histoire aussi sordide.   
"Qu'en est-ce-que tu es morte?" demande t'il. La fille rit.   
"Classe. Changement de sujet. Un vieux croulant m'a mordu et apres il m'a jette a l'eau. Apres je suis revenue a la vie et je l'ai tue. Il m'a hante tout l'ete. Bref... Apres la remise des diplome on a detruit l'ecole. On a vole des explosifs militaires et on les allume dans la librairie. Voyez, le maire etait en fait une serpent geant mais on savait que ca allait arrive alors je l'ai fait me poursuivre et hop on a fait explose l'ecole avec lui dedans." Elle rigola, mais on devinait la douleur dedans.   
"Apres il a fait nuit et il pouvait venir me voir. Et vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il a fait. J'avais risque ma vie pour lui... ET CE FILS DE PUTE M'A QUITTE! COMMENT A-T'IL PU FAIRE CA! J'ETAIS SUR LE POINT DE MOURRIR POUR LUI! CET IMBECILE M'A LAISSE! IL NE POUVAIT PAS SE DEBROUILLER AVEC LA PRESSION ALORS IL S'EST CASSE! IL M'A BLESSE ENCORE PLUS QUE CET ABRUTI D'ANGELUS N'AURAIT PU!"   
La, il avait entendu. La phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre il la entendu et il la entendu crier. Doyle le regardait avec une pure sympathie dans ses yeux. Mais la fille, qui etait Buffy Summers, continua son discours.   
"APRES A THANGSGIVING! IL EST VENU PARCEQUE SON STUPIDE AMI AVAIT EU UNE VISION OU JE MOURRAIS! SUPER, J'AI ENVIE DE MOURRIR! MOURRIR SERAIT CHOUETTE! MAIS NON! IL M'A AIDE! APRES CET IDIOT D'ALEX A FAIT LA GAFFE SUR SA VENUE ALORS JE SUIS VENUE A LOS ANGELES DEMANDE DES EXPLICATION! CE MONGOLIEN D'ALEX N'A MEME PAS ETE FOUTU DE ME DIRE QUE WILLOW ESSAYAIT LE RITUEL POUR RENDRE L'AME!"   
Elle s'arreta regardant la bouteille. Tony avait plein de questions mais il realisa que ce n'etait pas ses affaires. Elle avait l'air plus calme quand elle continua.   
"Alors je le suit ici, je lui demande des explications. Et hop! Il devient humain! Tu peux croire ca? Pour quarante-huit heure il est devenu HUMAIN! Apres cet abruti de demon est arrive et a remit en question son humanite. Ce debile il a remonte le temps et m'a fait oublie!"   
Elle but un coup pour se calmer.Angel etait completement ko. Comment savait-elle ca? Elle continua.   
"Alors je m'en vais pretendant de ne rien savoir. Je me rappelle de tout meme les plus minuscules details. Il a prit mon seul moyen de devenir... heureuse. Abruti."   
Elle pleurait encore plus maintenant mais c'etait calme.   
"Et maintenant je reviens ici car mon ex petit ami de merde m'a trompe avec Faith, enfin c'etait mon corps mais l'ame de Faith. Il n'a meme pas su me reconnaitre. Je lui ai plus parle apres ca, ma seule pensee etait que l'autre debile de vampire/humain aurait su me reconnaitre lui. Enfin bref, je suis revenue ici pour le voir et je me balade tranquillement dans la rue ensoleillee quand je le vois. Et vous voulez savoir avec qui? AVEC CORDELIA, SON EMPLOYEE!!! UN il est humain mais de DEUX il sort avec CORDELIA, CETTE PAUV' FILLE, CETTE GARCE, CETTE PIMBECHE!!!!!!! Il n'est meme pas venu me dire qu'il etait humain, l'espece d'EGOISTE! On aurait pu etre heureux ensemble. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, non, mais elle avait l'air heureuse et lui il riait a ses stupides blagues. Tu les aurais entendu! HAHAHA avec son stupide rire de grenouille! Apres je cours et je m'evannouie. Je me reveille et je me retrouve ici, dans ce bar! La journee qui tue!"   
Elle prend une autre gorgee de bierre. Angel la regardait des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.   
"A quoi ressemble t'il? Tu as dit qu'il vivait ici. Peut-etre je peux le trouver pour toi?" Demande Tony. La fille prend une longue gorgee avant de le regarder dans les yeux.   
"Tu lui ressemble," elle pouffe de rire doucement, "mais tout le monde lui ressemble." Elle se leve et regarde autour d'elle. "Il est partout ou je vais!" dit-elle tout fort.   
Angel rencontra ses yeux avec de la pure sympathie dedans, apres de la peur puis finalement de la haine mais pour lui meme. Puis il se leve et s'en va. Doyle regarde la porte qui tape et decide qu'il devrait y aller aussi. Il posa de l'argents sur le comptoir avant de suivre Angel dehors. Buffy soupira doucement avant de regarder Tony.   
"Encore la meme chose," dit-elle, "Maintenant je le vois s'enfuir de la piece"   
Tony lui donna une autre bouteille, qu'elle boit rapidement. 

Doyle trouva Angel contre un mur, pleurant. Doyle s'appuya contre le mur et demanda.   
"C'est quoi tout ca?   
-Je lui ai fait ca. T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit? Elle parlait d'elle et moi, et du jour oublie! Comment sait-elle ca? Les oracles ont dit qu'elle ne se rappelerait de rien, juste moi, et maintenant elle est en train de se noyer dans l'alcool a cause de moi! Et de son ex-petit- ami et de Cordelia! En plus je ne sors pas avec Cordelia....   
-Je pense que tu devrais aller la-bas et lui parler. Elle a besoins de toi. Parle lui et puis remet toi avec elle. Vous avez toute vos chances d'etre heureux."   
Angel hoche de la tete et se leve pour aller vers le bar. 

"Pourquoi es-tu la? Tu es loin de chez toi. Tu devrais parler a ta famille," propose Tony. Elle avait prit le double de la dose d'alcool normal et elle etait encore vivante.   
"Mon pere est un abruti qui collectionne les aventures et qui nous jarte moi et ma mere de Los Angeles. Et ma mere est morte. Vous voulez que je trouve du confort ou vous? Ma meilleure amie m'a fait un super petit filtre pour que je tombe amoureuse de SPIKE! Car elle deprimait car son loup-garou de petit copain l'avait trompe. Ca lui a pas reussit car maintenant elle a change de gout et est tombee amoureuse d'une sorciere qui a deux de tentions. Mon autre meilleur ami va se marier avec un ex-demon qui est une vraie harpie et qui est completement debile, je vous jure il faudrait l'enfermer. De tout maniere Alex n'a pas invente l'eau chaude, il a trop du mal... Enfin bref avant il crevait pour que je m'interresse a lui et maintenant moin il me voit mieux il se porte, c'est gentil n'est-ce-pas? Mon observateur, mon pere adobtif en quelque sorte, est repartie en Angleterre car sa patrie lui manquait, pauv' cheri. Il m'a de toute maniere accuse de n'etre pas respectueuse car je ne lui ai pas dit que mon petit ami etait revenu de l'enfer. (le ton monte) C'ETAIT UNE VRAIE TORTURE DE LE VOIR ENCHAINE! IL M'EN VOULAIT CAR IL S'ETAIT FAIT TORTURE! COMME SI C'ETAIT DE MA FAUTE SI MON EX S'ETAIT AMUSE AVEC LUI! TOUT ME RETOMBE TOUJOURS DESSUS! JE LEUR AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE! BON SANG J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A WILLOW OU A ALEX DE M'AIDER! ET GILES NON PLUS D'AILLEURS! TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS, C'EST VIVRE UNE VIE NORMALE! JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A ETRE LA TUEUSE MOI! ILS ONT TOUS GACHE MA VIE!"   
Buffy etait montee sur la table et avait brise une bouteille et allait l'enfonce dans le coeur de Tony. Il regarda a la porte quand Angel entra dans la piece. Elle faillit tomber quand elle vit qui c'etait. Angel s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le verre des mains doucement. Elle etait peut-etre tres saoule mais pas stupide. Elle descendit de la table et le regarda un moment puis prit une autre bouteille cassee et la pointa devant elle. Elle tenait encore bien sur ses jambes malgre l'alcool.   
"Buffy, sais-tu qui je suis?" demande Angel.   
"Bien sur je sais qui tu es!" crie t'elle avec dans sa voix une forte douleur."Tu es ce stupide, torture, vampire/humain qui me hante jour et nuit depuis qu'on s'est recontre la premiere fois! Qu'est-ce-que diable penses-tu faire?"   
Angel avanca d'un pas et Buffy immediatement recula, tombant a moitier.   
"Je suis la pour que tu rentres chez toi sauve,"   
Elle le regarda un moment et eclata de rire, hysterique.   
"Maison? SAUVE? Angel, ma maison a ete vendu! Ma mere est six pieds sous terre! Tout mes amis n'ont rien a faire de moi! Et ma petite soeur est morte dans mes bras, mon ex m'a laisse tombe et est partie faire le coowboy au Texas! Et il n'y aucune facon sur terre pour que j'aille chez mon pere! Ou est-ce-que tu veux que j'aille? Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire? Retourner le temps pour que je n'oublie pas?"   
Angel etait blesse et Buffy le voyait bien. Il avance vers elle, marchant un grand pas vers elle et plaquant le dos de Buffy contre le bar.   
"Buffy, tu es en train de penser qu'a toi, tu n'es pas la seule a souffrir! Tu n'est qu'une garce egoiste" crie-t'il. Les yeux de Buffy grandirent de surprise puis retrecirent de haine. "Je n'en ai pas le droit, Angel?! Tu es egoiste; le monde est egoiste! Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne pourrais pas l'etre aussi? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne peux pas aller dans un bar me saouler! »   
Elle accuenta le dernier mot en le poussant d'un geste violent. Elle aimait le fait d'etre violente et sans meme y penser elle le frappa encore une fois, plus fort.   
"J'ai sauve le monde des milliard de fois, et je n'ai TOUJOURS pas ce que je veux, ce que j'ai besoins, ce pourquoi je me couche le soir et je me reveille le matin. Et TU ES LA CAUSE DE TOUTE CETTE PEINE! TU ES POURQUOI J'AI DECIDE DE QUITTER SUNNYDALE ET POURQUOI MAINTENANT J'AI DECIDE DE MOURRIR!"   
Buffy le tapa encore plus fort, prenant toute sa force de tueuse mais Angel ne faisait rien. Il voulait sentir la peine physique, il savait que c'est ce qu'il l'arreterait.   
"J'AI TOUT ESSAYER POUR ETRE AVEC TOI! J'AI TOUT ESSAYE POUR ETRE SANS TOI! MAIS RIEN NE MARCHE JAMAIS! JAMAIS! MEME PAS BUFFY LA SUPER TUEUSE NE S'EN SORT SANS TOI!"   
Buffy donna un coup a Angel qui le fit tomber au sol, il se releva et la regarda et la regarda, la peur et de l'amour ecrit sur son visage. Buffy respirait difficilement; son visage trempe par des larmes. Elle le regarda puis se retourna, hoquetant. Il posa ses mains sur ses epaules. Elle ne fit rien. Il la prit dans ses bras et ses larmes devinrent plus grosses alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras.   
"Ssshh,"murmura t'il alors qu'il lui carressait les cheveux; "Les choses vont changes."   
"Elles, elles ne changent...ja...ja...jamais," dit-elle a travers ses larmes. Les larmes d'Angel tombaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'il bercait sa tueuse.   
Doyle entra a son tour et alla voir Tony derriere le contoir.   
"Ca va?   
-Ces deux la..." commence-t'il. Doyle hocha la tete.   
Ils regarderent Angel tomber au sol, Buffy recroquville dans ses bras. Elle pleura et pleura pendant au moin quatre heures. Doyle et Tony les laisserent tout les deux. Angel la serrait fort dans ses bras. Pour la premiere fois depuis le bal de fin d'annee, Buffy se sentait en securite et aimee. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Angel.   
"Ca va?"murmura-t'il.   
"Ton coeur il bat." dit-elle a travers ses larmes.   
Angel sourit et la prit dans ses bras, se releva et l'emmenna chez lui. 

Elle etait a moitier endormit quand il l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il fit coule un bain a la temperature ideale puis il la debarrassa de ses habits. Elle ne portait pas de bijoux sauf une bague a la main gauche, sa Claddagh. Angel sourit. Sous ses habits, il remarqua de nombreuses nouvelles cicatrices, a des endroits qui tuerait une personne normale. Il la deposa dans le bain et la lava. Elle le regardait, c'etait si bon de le sentir pres d'elle. Il s'assura que chaque parcelle de son corps etait propre il la sortit du bain et la secha. Buffy se laissait aller dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Il l'habilla d'une chemise en soie et la coucha dans son lit. Quand il la regarda, content de lui, elle dormait deja, un sourire sur le visage. Il l'embrassa sur le front, le sourire grandit. Il sortit de la chambre le sourire s'effaca doucement. 

Quand Buffy se reveilla, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfonce une hache dans la tete. Les rideaux etaient fermes mais il faisait beau dehors. Elle entendit des murmures. Puis quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.   
"Buffy!" La voix ressemblait fortement a celle de Cordelia, mais elle n'en avait rien a faire. Sa tete lui faisait toujours aussi mal.   
"Va te faire voir," murmura t'elle, avant de mettre un oreiller sur sa tete.   
Cordelia toussa bruyamment, Buffy crut que sa tete allait eclate.   
"Excuse moi?" demanda Cordy choque.   
"J'ai dit 'va te faire voir'. Tu ne comprend pas le francais (note de l'auteur: en fait c'est l'anglais mais bon...)" repondit Buffy, mechante.   
"Tu dis jamais de gros mots!"   
"Je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi sur ca," murmura Angel. Il savait que Buffy avait une tres grosse migraine. "Bonjour," lui dit-il.   
"Hmm," repondit-elle se mettant plus profond dans le lit. Angel supplia Cordelia du regard de le suivre dans la cuisine. Elle lanca un nouveau regard choque a la tueuse avant de sortir de la piece avec Angel. 

Ils etaient dans la cuisine.   
"Angel, qu'est que diable tu fous? Je t'ai dit d'aller la retrouver. Mais tu avais le temps pour la mettre dans ton lit. Je veux dire tu n'etais pas oblige de courir a Sunnydale la chercher dans les dix minutes qui suivent..."dit Cordelia en lancant un regard inquiet a la chambre   
"Elle etait saoule et seule, a Los Angeles. Je l'ai rammene a la maison" murmura t'il a Cordelia. Les yeux de Cordelia s'aggrandir.   
"Elle etait saoule!" cria t'elle, surprise.   
A ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Buffy en sortit, les cheveux partout, dans la chemise d'Angel.   
Buffy entra dans la cuisine et prit dans le tiroir des cereales et s'en servit un bol. Cordelia lui lanca un regard houtre.   
"Tu te sens mieux?" demande-t'il   
"Comme de la merde," repondit-elle avec une honnete choquante.   
"Cordy, tu devrais prendre la journee off? Je suis assez occupe en ce moment. De toute maniere tu vas devoir t'occuper de ton mariage." proposa Angel sans meme regarde son employee.   
Cordelia regarda les deux, Angel etait comme d'hab' un peu fatigue, ca se voyait plus depuis qu'il etait humain, mais aussi un peu plus brillant a cause de la presence de Buffy. Quand a Buffy elle n'etait pas tres bien, sa peau etait tres pale et elle avait des poches sous les yeux. Elle etait toute maigre. Cordy n'avait jamais vu Buffy aussi malade et autant en manque affectif. Buffy la regarda, Cordelia fut immediatement gene car elle realisa qu'elle fixait Buffy. Sans meme y penser, elle recula.   
"De...desolee, j'y vais Angel. A Bientot. Viens au mariage demain.   
-A tout a l'heure Cordy, j'y serais. A 4 heure, a l'eglise, demain.   
-Ouais. A+ Buffy."   
Buffy hocha la tete et lui fit un signe de la main. Cordelia prit l'ascenseur et partit.   
Buffy avait mal au ventre. Elle se leva vite et se precipita dans les toilettes pour vomir. Elle sentit la main d'Angel dans son dos. Elle resta la au moin un quart d'heure puis elle s'assit sur le carrelage froid. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Angel la regardait etudiant son visage.   
"Je vais me coucher,"dit-elle en partant dans la chambre d'Angel. 

Angel lisait quand elle arriva dans la piece. Il etait 7 heures du matin le lendemain. Elle s'assit dans le canape. Angel la regarda. Elle avait meilleure mine et les poches sous les yeux avaient disparus, ses cheveux brillaient et le mal de tete avait surement disparut aussi. Il la trouvait tres belle comme ca toute simple, sans maquillage, naturelle.   
"J'ai dormit longtemps?   
-Un jour et demi," repondit Angel avec une voix douce et calme. Buffy hocha la tete. "Tu veux parler?" demande Angel.   
"Pose les questions, je reponds," dit-elle.   
-Que fais-tu la?" demanda t-'il. Au moin vingt mille solutions pour eviter cette question passa dans la tete de Buffy. Puis elle decida de repondre franchement, il le merittais.   
"J'avais besoins de toi, tu me manquais, je suis venue te recupperer, je t'ai vu humain avec Cordelia, je suis allee me saoulee dans un bar et le reste tu connais. Fin de l'histoire" Angel fronca les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas a ca.   
"Et ce type c'est qui?   
-Qui?   
-Celui que tu as prit et que tu as serrer dans tes bras apres avoir jetter nos souvenirs?   
-Comment as-tu su ca?   
-J'etais la. J'ai senti que tu avais besoins de moi et je suis venu te voir a Sunnydale mais je t'ai vu avec ce type, dans ses bras alors je suis parti.   
-Tu etais la? Tu as cru qu'on etait ensemble?   
-Ce n'est pas vrai peut-etre?   
-C'est mon ex, on est plus ensemble depuis deux mois au moins depuis l'histoire avec Faith.   
-J'etais jaloux alors je suis parti et je suis revenu ici.   
-C'est con ca.   
-Et toi c'est pas con de s'imaginer des trucs pas croyable sur moi et Cordelia et de partir se saouler dans un bar?!   
-Vous n'etez pas ensemble peut-etre?   
-Bien sur que non.   
-T'aurais du me dire que tu etais redevenu humain.   
-Si il n'y avais pas eu ce type je l'aurais fait!"   
Il se regarderent puis ils soupirerent en meme temps. Buffy se sentait tout d'un coup desole pour Angel, c'etait de sa faute a elle si il avait comprit ca. Tout doucement elle demanda.   
"Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit l'autre soir?   
-La verite," repondit-il immediatement. Buffy fit un petit O avec sa bouche.   
"Ca a du etre dur pour toi d'entendre." dit-elle tout doucement. Angel hocha de la tete. Elle le regarda et remarqua que des gouttes tombaient de ses yeux sur la table. Des larmes.   
"Oh Angel," murmura t'elle, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Cette fois c'etait son tour de pleurer.   
"Je suis desole, je suis desole."   
"Ssshh." Buffy le serra fort, leurs coeurs etaient l'un contre l'autre et battait fort. "Ce n'est plus un probleme maintenant. C'est okay. Tu as toujours ete pardonner."   
Ils resterent enlaces pendant dix minutes avant que les larmes d'Angel finissent par s'arreter. Buffy enleva ses bras doucement.   
"Tu veux un petit-dejeuner? dit-elle, se dirigeant vers le frigidaire.   
"J'ai presque rien," repondit Angel. Buffy regarda le frigidaire et fut un peu surprise de ne pas voir de nourriture humaine.   
"T'aimes toujours le sang?   
-J'ai pas fait les courses...   
-Ahhh, desolee. Wow, Angel! T'as de la glace la dedans! Ca rappelle des souvenirs." Angel et Buffy se regarderent, une etrange complicite les reunnissait.   
"Ouais....Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as rien oublier...   
-J'en sais rien.   
-Tu m'en veux?   
-Non, je devrais?   
-Je ne sais pas."   
Buffy regarda autour d'elle.   
"T'as meme pas de tele... Angel?   
-Ouais?   
-Tu penses que ca peut marcher entre nous?   
-Je ne sais pas. On vit dans deux mondes a part.   
-Plus maintenant.   
-Il faut du temps, je ne veux pas me precipiter."   
Buffy le regarda et esseya d'avaler ses larmes.   
"Tu ne veux pas de moi?   
-Tu sais bien que non. Mais je veux prendre le temps.   
-Bien, je t'appelle ou c'est toi qui m'appelle?"   
Elle s'approche de lui, il se leve.   
"Je ne sais pas Buffy.   
-Tu ne sais jamais. (elle soupire) Je t'appelerais."   
Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Angel, elle est chaude. Tout d'un coup Angel lui prend la main, il s'embrassent passionnement et se retrouvent sur la table de la cuisine.   
"C'est du deja vu," dit Angel entre deux baisers.   
"Ce n'est pas grave, embrasse moi." 

On voit des affaires partout par terre. Buffy est dans les bras d'Angel sous la couette.   
"Je ne pourrais pas etre plus heureuse   
-Moi non plus.   
-Je suis contente qu'on est pas trop attendu pour vivre ca.   
-Comme la derniere fois.   
-Sauf que cette fois c'est pour toujours.   
-Oui pour toujours"   
Ils s'embrassent. Tout d'un coup Angel se releve.   
"Oh mon dieu," s'ecria t'il. Buffy se releve inquiete.   
"Quoi?   
-Le mariage de Cordelia!"   
Il se leve et compose un numero de portable.   
"Cordelia se marit?   
-Oui   
-Mais avec qui?   
-Doyle.   
-Il n'etait pas mort?   
-Si. (Buffy fronca les sourcils) Zut, ca reponds pas"   
Angel s'en va dans l'autre piece. Buffy se leve a son tour.   
"Je devais y etre a 4 il est 4 heure et demi, ils ont besoins de moi c'est moi qui l'emmene a l'hotel.   
-Abon?   
-Buffy! Bouge! On doit vite se preparer.   
-Mais je ne veux pas venir!   
-Trop tard, tu viens!"   
Il enfile vite son pantalon et sa chemise.   
"Je n'ai rien a me mettre!   
-J'ai achete ca pendant que tu dormais."   
Il lui passe un sac, tout en boutonnant sa chemise. Buffy en sort une robe magnifique en soie sauvage couleur lila, une robe de haute couture.   
"Elle est trop belle! Merci! Merci!"   
Elle se jette dans les bras d'Angel et l'embrasse. Ils s'embrassent puis Angel la repousse.   
"Buffy! Depeche!"   
Buffy se precipite dans la salle de bain. 

Cordelia etait devant l'eglise, elle porte une robe tres belle blanche et bouffante qui lui faisait une trene, elle avait nate ses long cheveux et mit quelques fleurs dedans. Elle etait radieuse. Doyle est a ses cotes.   
"Ou est Angel? !   
-J'en sais rien Doyle! Mais il a interet a se bouger les fesses! !" repondit Cordelia. 

Une voiture arriva a fond la caisse juste devant l'eglise. Angel en sortit accompagne d'une ravissante blonde, vetue d'une robe lila.   
"Ah! Le voila!" s'ecria Cordelia "Avec Buffy!"   
Cordelia alla a leur rencontre.   
"Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez?!   
-On prenait du the et des petits gateaux," repondit Buffy avec humour, en souriant. Angel se mordit la levre pour ne pas eclater de rire. Elle pensait tout comme lui au-jour-oublie.   
"Quelle idee!" s'exclama Doyle, qui les avait rejoint.   
"Cordelia? Je suis desolee pour l'autre matin j'etais pas tres bien," s'excusa Buffy.   
"C'est rien. T'as l'air d'avoir recupere," repondit Cordelia, gentiment. Buffy et Angel echangerent un sourire mysterieux.   
"Vous... Vous, vous etez remit ensemble?" s'exclama Cordelia.   
"Eh ouais.... Bon bah on le fait ce mariage?" repondit Angel.   
"On n'y va!" s'exclama Buffy et Doyle.   
Doyle prit Cordelia par la taille tandis qu'Angel enlaca tendrement Buffy. Ils avaient l'air pour la premiere fois depuis tant d'annees, heureux. 

FIN (N'est-ce-pas une happy end?)   



End file.
